Reading Naruto
by DankTeen
Summary: The scouts of Attack on Titan are not stuck in a room, They have to watch the whole life of Naruto and Rest of the Elemental nations.
1. Genin Days

(Attack on Titan verse)

"Ahhhh!" Yelled a group of teenagers currently falling down in a seemingly black hole. They finally hit the bottom with a loud THUMP.

"What's going on" yelled a shocked and slightly scared Connie and he's not the only one thinking the same thing. "Hello?" Said Eren as he approached the black wall.

"Sorry for having you wait" Popped a voice that sounded like a teenager talking. The group of 11 turned backwards as they looked up to see a floating person.

"W-what, what are you" asked a now freaked Krista as she and the others literally saw someone float.

"I'm one of many gods of viewing" said now the announced God. "God of viewing" asked a confused Armin.

"Yes, god of viewing you see we, God's show themselves to other dimensions to show different stories and stuff to change it up" said The God

"What do you want" asked Mikasa reaching for a sword that was gone in a instant. "Huh" said Sasha seeing all their swords/weapons disappear with a POOF.

"No weapons till the end" said the God. "Alright what are you trying to show us" said Reigner as he too is curious of the god

"The life of Naruto Uzumaki and Elemental Nations" boomed the voice as a screen appeared on one side of the wall.

Gonna update mostly but not fast okay


	2. 12 years ago

"Okay so who's naruto" said Jean as he and the other training soldiers as they faced the screen. "Naruto is the some-what of a main character of this world" said the god as he pressed play.

 **12 years ago on October 10 came a attack on the Village Hidden in The Leaf's**

"Village of the leaf" said Armin now looking more and more into the screen that displaying a village. "Well you'll know later on" said the god as he now unpaused the screen.

 **The Nine tails of the tailed beast attacked causing major damage to the village, While this is going on the Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze was currently fighting a masked man with a Sharingan.**

"Sharingan?" Asked Eren now looking at this huge beast that's as big as a titan, maybe even bigger. "A special eye that has special abilities" said the god, "it'll be explained like the other stuff just be patient" followed the god.

 **"This is it Fourth Hokage" said the Masked man as he was about to summon the Nine tails, but it failed as a seal on him glowed. "A Contract seal how!" Said the masked man "are you trying to pull the Nine tails free from my control!" Said the Summoner of the Nine tails**

 **"No I already did, He's no longer your weapon" said the Fourth Hokage as he was about to attack the Masked man but then the Masked man started talking again, "You deserve the title of Fourth Hokage... Managing to wound me and wrest the Fox out of my control in one move...but someday It'll be Mine again" Said the Masked man as he disappeared.**

"Did he just disappeared in a portal" said Bertholdt as Everyone from their Universe was all looking shocked at the screen. "Yeah one of his abilities of his" said the god as he was the only one looking calm

 **The Fourth Hokage sighed as He knew he was got to do something really dangerous. As this was going on the Village of the Hidden Leaf Shinobi was currently fighting the Nine tails, "Everyone charge!" Said the Former Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi running to the Beast with the rest of the Shinobi force.**

 **As they were running, their was a sudden explosion as Everyone stopped to see a big Toad pushing down on the Nine tails.**

 **"I got it" Said Minato as he transported the Nine tails to a secluded area, "Minato!" Said a Tired looking Red head as she looked at the father of her child**

 **"I'll have to seal half of the Nine tails using the Dead Consuming Seal..." said the Fourth, "But it'll kill you!" Said the Red haired women as She looked shocked. "Then I'll seal the other half in Naruto using the eight trigrams seal" Said the Fourth looking down sadly. "!?" Exclaimed the Mother of Naruto.**

"We're gonna take a break right now" Said the god as he paused the screen

Comment if you like or dislike it, I'll try to fix it


End file.
